My Wonderful Life
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Hey dad. Takakura just passed away this morning. But there's something else I need to tell you.


**(Song: Tozasareta Atelier by Ali Project)**

**(A/N: My first songfic, based on the video game, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. This game really touches the heart, it's realistic for its time with addictive gameplay, as far as farming and building a life goes. I've grown to love this game over the years of playing. It hasn't gotten old for me yet, and I have a tradition where I play this game every spring. So anyway, here it is.**

**Any words in italics are the lyrics)**

My Wonderful Life

Hey dad. Takakura just passed away this morning.

Have you seen him?

_If I looked out_

_From the end of the world_

We had a memorial for him. It was too sudden; too soon, I didn't get the final chance to give him my best regards and thanks for all of his generosity. It's like the same way you went.

_This place is the end of the world, isn't it?_

I've done what you wanted me to do, dad. I'm running the farm successfully. Lumina and I got married and we have a baby son now. Lumina said that I could pick our son's name. So I named him after you, dad. He's adorable and such a ball of energy. Does he remind you of me when I was younger? We're taking such good care of him. I almost can't wait to see what he'll be like when he grows up. I'm sure he'll be just as successful as you and Takakura.

_Beneath the dimmed skylight_

But I know I needn't worry about that now. There's plenty of time to watch him grow up, to teach him, to nurture him, Lumina and I together on our farm. He's quite the artist, you know. He loves to draw in his sketch book everyday.

_An old painter_

_Is living in that room_

Beautiful, vivid drawings. I wish you could see them.

_You have seen the colors_

_Of the world_

_Overflowing with colors_

Sometimes he'll rip out a sheet of paper from his sketch book and hand it to me, giving me a crayon or two in my hand, telling me, "Daddy! Will you draw with me?" So we often sit there for hours, sketching together. He usually draws pictures of Lumina and me, or you and Takakura. Sometimes he draws the animals and crops on the farm. But I'm not as artistic as your grandson. I try, though. I once drew a picture of Lumina for her…

_The image of the girl that I painted_

_On my canvas_

_Is sad and depressing_

It really is something though. I think back on it now, and I can hardly believe I've already grown up. A young man, raising a family. I can't wrap my head around it some days. My childhood memories still thrive within me. Lively and lively each day, even more so when I'm with my son.

_Before I_

_Become an adult_

You've raised me so well dad. I thank you for that. I should probably talk about mom next…

_Light up the fireplace_

_And its flames are what go towards the twilight sky_

She's doing fine, actually. It's been a long time since you passed away. But it was so hard for us.

_I am growing numb with cold_

_Your dried fingers_

_Are wrapping mine_

Everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley thought it was too soon. Some even blamed Dr. Hardy and questioned his medical skills. I can't blame them though. First you, then Nina, and now Takakura.

_In the dying ashes_

_What is falling are also flames_

But it's okay. It can't be helped. I believe that everyone goes when it's their time. And even though it felt too soon when you and I parted ways, perhaps it was for the best. I think it was fate telling me that it was time for me to learn the rest on my own, without you guiding me and holding my hand along the way.

_I stopped swimming in the sea_

_That deepens this heart_

_The whereabouts of the fish of sorrow_

_I think they want to tell me something_

It was time for me to prove to myself and to everyone else around me that I can handle running a farm. Maybe, Takakura passed for the same reason. I admit, I was scared at first. I used to wonder how I would be able to manage on my own without you. Mom, she's intelligent, but she doesn't have the kind of skills that you do. I had to endure it, and hope that in time, things would get better…

_Even If my eyes_

_Stare at the future_

_It cannot shine_

It was hard.

After recovering from your loss, I managed to pull myself together. Mom did too. And she smiles again. Mom's learned that she can go on too, and continue her duties as a mother. She thinks this is what you would have wanted. And to be honest, I think that's what you wanted too.

So slowly, life rebuilds itself…We accepted the fact that you are gone.

_You faded away_

_Like the eyes of the young man_

_In the photograph_

Have you seen Takakura yet?

If so, please give him my thanks. He's helped me such a great deal after your passing, and I really appreciate it. Things are different today though.

Everyday my son still draws in his sketch book, still offering me that sheet of paper. I gladly accept it, of course. We still draw for hours and hours each day. But it's not Lumina I'm drawing. It's not your grandson either. But it's you. When you were younger, when you were older. And mom as well. And I draw pictures of what the farm looked like back when I was still a toddler.

_Quietly, my paintbrush_

_Recreates that far-off day_

Hey dad. I have to thank you too. Really. You've given me more than I could ever imagine. You gave me life, a home, wonderful parents, wonderful friends, an ever-growing farm, and most of all; you've given me a family.

At the back window of this heart

_The small birds once sang of_

_The joy amongst themselves_

_Please place me at the end of it_

I'll always love you for everything you've done, and for everything you will continue to do as I keep growing up. It's okay even if you can't physically be with me right now. I'm happy with the way things have turned out. Dad, thank you for giving me this wonderful life.

**(A/N: This song is really sad and beautiful; sometimes I even get emotional when I listen to it. If you're still reading this, I recommend giving it a listen, if you're okay with the original lyrics being Japanese. It grows on you.**

**I guess that's about it. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
